


master of animatronics

by Kitsunelord



Series: living animatronics [1]
Category: FNAF
Genre: an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunelord/pseuds/Kitsunelord
Summary: what if in an alternate universe the animatronics were not possessed by the souls of children instead they were sentient after activation





	1. the marionette's life

**Author's Note:**

> the point of view will always follow marionette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marionette has a tablet in his box that only has a few functions one being youtube but he only uses youtube for music

marionette's pov

 

 

Only one hour left until we can be ourselves I say to myself and since the kids are calming down I bide my time as I listen to the clock of the pizzeria knowing the place will close once Freddy and friends finish singing their final song of the day.

 

As I wait for the song to end since it just started I unlock my tablet and I go on YouTube and type in "make this puppet proud" then I listen to the song since my box has sound proof interior walls.

 

My friends and I are animated robots called animatronics but we have many secrets that the company has yet to discover however we already know these secrets and we use them once in a while.

 

I suddenly hear a games winner sound go off so I open the lid of the box and I watch a little boy walk over to me followed by his mother and she tells him to tell the nice puppet what you want since you won.

 

The little boy walks up to me calmly and waves at me so I wave back "hello mr marionette can I get a plushie of you he asks" I nod and get one off the shelf beside my box and hand it to him and he thanks me with a smile on his face this causes me to smile on the inside as he walks away with his mother as I also hear the closing bell and after a few minutes he place is empty and locked up once the friendly nightguard gets in his office after we all greet him.

 

So I exit my box and walk toward Freddy and friends to see how they are doing my friends wave at me as I approach and I wave back once I get on the stage I see Bonnie tuning his guitar for tomorrow, while Freddy begins polishing his microphone and Chica well she puts her keyboard backstage and she grabs her cupcake prop which is in perfect condition, so how are you three tonight anything acting up I ask.

 

"Nope I am fine puppet Freddy says" "everything is fine with me Bonnie replies" "everything is perfect with me Chica tells me" that's good I say as I head towards pirates cove and Foxy exits from behind the curtains and he see me "yar how ye doing tonight puppet he asks" I am fine Foxy thank you but is everything fine in your system I ask "all systems workin fine matey he tells me" I nod and continue with my usual night routine.

 

Once I finish checking everyone of my friends I decide to pay the night guard a visit since he never bothers with my music box but I am fine with that since my friends and I never need to sleep or rest in anyway.

 

Once I reach the office I call his name and he says that he is awake so I walk into his office and open a foldable chair and place it next to his. So how have you been I ask "well Marionette me and my faamily are doing great thanks for asking he says" your welcome I reply and we continue talking until " notice the current time is 5:58 so I say bye and head back to my box. Right when the 6:00 bell rings I close the hatch of my box and wait for our day jobs to continue.


	2. activation flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette gets asked about his activation and he gladly anwsers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback will be in past marionette's pov

Marionette's pov

 

"So Marionette what was it like when you were first activated the night guard asks" curious about my past I ask and he nods before saying "well yes I am also I don't think we have anything better to do since I am stuck here thanks to the storm" you are correct I reply as I go into my data banks looking for my memory of activation.

 

When I find the memory, one of my eyes go black and the other acts like a projector.

 

< Flashback >

 

The date of my activation was the tenth of May 1986 I tell the night guard.

 

Past Marionette's pov

 

I hear a voice as my mainframe boots on, my eyes open as my voice box activates I then see a yellow bear in front of me "great you have activated good I was hopeful you would the yellow bear says to me as he holds a hand out towards me" "my name is Golden Freddy but you can call me Goldie he says and I nod".

 

"So what is your name he asks" I feel my voice box heat up as I open my mouth, hello Goldie my name is Marionette I tell him, "nice to meet you Marionette, Goldie says as we shake hands" I am about to ask him a question when I suddenly hear someone singing, Goldie must have noticed as I feel a hand plant on my shoulder which snaps me out of my thoughts.

 

"So you hear that too he says" yes I do Goldie I reply "let me introduce you to my friends" alright I reply as I follow Goldie. "This is the main party room" he says as we step into a room with three long tables. Goldie taps my shoulder so I look at him and he says "if you look this way as he points toward a stage with three animatronics on it those are three of my other friends the fourth is resting so you will meet him later" Goldie tells me.

 

Goldie pulls a chair out for me and I take a seat and Goldie does the same and we listen to the other animatronics singing. After about an hour the animatronics finish singing so Goldie and I applaud them.

"So this is our new friend the brown bear says" "indeed Goldie says as he looks toward me" "Marionette this is Freddy fazbear the leader of the band" Goldie tells me hello Freddy I say "it is nice to meet you Marionette Freddy says as we shake hands".

"Allow me to introduce you to my friends Freddy says" I nod "to my right is the pianist of the band her name is Chica the chicken and to my left is the guitarist of the band his name is Bonnie the bunny say hello you two Freddy says".

 

After putting his guitar down Bonnie walks over to me and offers a hand so I shake it "greetings Marionette I am Bonnie he says" nice to meet Bonnie I reply.

 

Bonnie walks back to his guitar and Chica walks up to me with a cupcake on her shoulder. "Hello Marionette I am Chica she then gestures to the cupcake and this is my friend cupcake she says" it is nice to meet you Chica and you too cupcake I reply. The next day I met the resting animatronic named Foxy the pirate fox.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason i havent given the guards name is easy i cant/could'nt think of anything Also sorry if the early chapters are short I am only getting back into the swing of things

**Author's Note:**

> this is a side project for when I have writers block for my main stories


End file.
